Killer
by Blue James Black
Summary: She has to kill someone, she needs it!
Bellatrix aimed her wand at the frightened Squib. Her target was covered in bruises, blood caked on his nose. He knelt on his knees, pleading with her to spare him. He would have sold his soul to save his life, but Bellatrix was not moved. She felt the urge to kill, to murder, to end the life of this miserable being. She wanted to know how the Dark Lord had felt when he stole the life from his first victim.

But Bellatrix wanted to make her victim suffer. She wanted to hear his screams bouncing off of the walls, and see his blood flow from his wounds. She wanted to feel the utter satisfaction of causing pain to someone else. Her entire body thrived on the Squib's pain. His screams were like music to her ears, All of a sudden, Squib's pleading dissolved into silence.

Bellatrix approached her vistim, looking him straight in the eyes. His gaze was full of fear, but still held a hint of hope.

« You dare believe that I would spare you ? » She asked with a slightly manic laugh.

« Oh, no. I know that I will die. We all end in death, even those who might try to cheat it. But I still hope for a quick exit into the Great Abyss. »

Bellatrix straightened. Gone was her desire to play with her victim as a cat does a mouse. Where was the fun in torturing someone who knew he was going to die ? There was no prize. Did she even want to kill him if that meant giving him what _he_ wanted, and ending his suffering ?

She looked around. What would she do ? The Squib began to laugh victoriously. He had succeeded in sowing a seed of doubt in Bellatrix's mind. But Bellatrix had found what she was looking for : a photograph of the Squib with a child. A smile played over her lips.

« No ! Please no ! He's not here ! » The Squib's voice was frantic, urgent to convince her. « Kill me ! »

Bellatrix murmured _Hominum revelio,_ smiling as it revealed that there was, indeed, another person in the house. With a wave of her wand, she wrapped the Squib in chains. Then she walked to the cupboard where someone was hiding. Before opening the door, she cut a glance at where the Squib lay chained on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. Her desire to cause pain was swiftly returning. She pointed her wand to the cupboard, opening the door with a muffled _click_. A little boy was curled on the floor of the wardrobe, his tears matching those of the Squib's. Bellatrix hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. The little boy collapsed to the floor, a scream tearing from his lips.

Bellatrix teamed with joy, exultant as the agonized screams filled the room. She released the curse when the boy appeared to have fainted. She was happy. She was in Nirvana. Bellatrix began to dance around the room, twirling and laughing. She loved what she was doing, loved the feeling that it caused. It was practically orgasmic.

Bellatrix began casting curses haphazardly across the room so that they ricocheted off of the walls. The Squib was hit by several of the curses and before she had even realized it, he had succombed to their effect. Bellatrix approached to examine her victim, disappointed that she had missed the moment of his death. The young woman turned towards the boy. Still alive. She caressed his face. He appeared to be sleeping. She softened slightly. Then the child opened his eyes and she remembered what his father was—a lowly Squib. She straightened, looking straight into the chid's eyes. He was sobbing, crying uselessly for his father, who lay dead beside him. Wand gripped tightly in her hand, Bellatrix pronounced the words as clearly as she ever had : « Avada Kedavra ». Green light emerged from her wand, hitting the child in the chest and killing him instantly. Bellatrix saw the life drain from his eyes. Her smile vanished, not because she did not enjoy seeing the death of this child, but because in death, he looked far too peaceful. He didn't suffer— _couldn't_ suffer anymore. She was fascinated by this heavenly peace—so fascinated that just for one moment, she felt a desire to join the child in the arms of Death.

 **THE END**


End file.
